The most advanced needle-type or drum-type tire pressure gauge, as shown in FIG. 1, presently known includes a head 1 for urging against the air valve of a tire, a tire pressure actuated piston 2, a rod member 3 tanslatable in a durm body 4 and having a toothed surface 5, a gear 6 meshing with surface 5 and connected thereto a needle pivotable above a scale representing the tire pressure, and a spiral spring 7 located between the ends 21, 31 of piston 2 and member 3 for transmitting the air pressure to member 3. Such gauge has the disadvantages that spring 7 is not always compressed axially and rod member 3 also is always not translated axially in its longitudinal direction. Both will adversely influence the measurement of the tire pressure. It is therefore attempted by the inventor to obviate the shortcomings encountered in the prior art.